


Marriage Material: The Perfect Date

by buoyantsaturn



Series: Marriage Material [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, i tried to fit some in but it just wasnt happening, no superhero stuff in this one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: A first date and a later date with our favorite French teens.





	Marriage Material: The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> its very late and im very tired so im not proofreading this but please let me know if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes so i can fix them later!! thanks and i hope you enjoy!!

Adrien had run away from Marinette and up to the classroom, face burning with embarrassment stronger than he’d ever felt before. He’d heard Nino and Alya asking him what was wrong, but he hadn’t lifted his face off of his desk until he’d heard Marinette’s voice.

“Um, A-Adrien?” she had asked softly, and when he had looked up at her, Adrien saw that she couldn’t even look at him for more than a second.  _ Great, just when I thought we were becoming friends. _ “You didn’t give me a chance to answer.”

Adrien had groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. Please, just forget that ever happened.”

“Would you like to see a movie with me on Friday?” Marinette had asked. Distantly, he had heard someone - probably Alya - squealing excitedly. Adrien had looked up, jaw having dropped open in shock, and saw that Marinette was staring into his eyes hopefully.

“Yes, please,” Adrien had squeaked, and he had watched as Marinette had visibly relaxed.

She had smiled brightly at him and said, “Great!” before moving to sit at her desk.

Nino had punched him on the arm in congratulations, but Adrien had hardly felt it over the buzzing that had consumed his whole body. 

 

The only reason Adrien was able to go out was because his father had gone away for some business meeting the night before, and Nathalie always gave Adrien as much freedom as she could. 

They were just going to the movies, but Adrien couldn’t justify wearing the same t-shirts and jeans he always wore - even if they were all designer brands - so he’d put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a fitted black v-neck t-shirt, and a gray sport coat. He tried to mess up his hair a bit so that it wasn’t so model-perfect, but he only ended up making himself look like Chat Noir, which wasn’t really the look he was going for, either.

He’d promised to let his bodyguard drive him to Marinette’s since it would have been quite the long walk, but he’d managed to convince both his bodyguard and Nathalie that the short walk to the movie theater would be perfectly safe.

When he was dropped off at the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, he wasn’t sure whether he should go through the front door and enter the bakery, or go to the side door where Chat Noir and Marinette had met for the first time. He realized that he wouldn’t have known about the side door as his civilian self, and decided that entering the bakery was his best bet. 

As soon as he was through the door, Marinette’s parents were greeting him cheerily, asking about his plans for their date and letting him know that Marinette’s curfew was ten at night. They were about to close up the bakery and wouldn’t be able to sell some of the pastries the next day, so they loaded up bags and boxes and forced them on Adrien as movie snacks. When Marinette finally came down the stairs, Adrien could hear her voice, but he couldn’t see her over the many pastries piled in his arms.

“Maman, Adrien texted me saying that he was on his way, but that was nearly half an hour ago,” Marinette’s voice came from behind her parents, coupled with hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. “What if he changed his mind and went home?”

Adrien strained to peek around the pastries. “Hello, Marinette.”

“Adrien!” Marinette squeaked, and ran over to him to relieve him of some of the pastries. “What is all of this?”

“It’s, uh, movie snacks from your parents,” Adrien told her.

Marinette spun around to face her parents. “Papa, you know we can’t take all this food into the movies!”

“Sure you can,” Tom said. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and placed all of the pastries back onto the counter aside from a single bag which she’d left in Adrien’s hand. She took his free hand in her own and started pulling him toward the door. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Goodbye,” Adrien said over his shoulder as Marinette pulled him through the door. “Thank you for the pastries!”

“Goodbye,” Sabine said sweetly, while Tom shouted, “Home by ten o’clock!”

Marinette kept a tight hold on his hand until they’d reached a crosswalk, at which point she must have realized that they were  _ holding hands _ and she abruptly let go.

“Um,” she started, and Adrien turned his attention to her rather than waiting for the walk light to appear. “I’m sorry about my parents. They can be a little...over affectionate? Or, um, just too nice, I guess.”

“It’s fine, no need to apologize,” Adrien told her. “I like your parents, they’re cool.”

The walk sign lit up and the started crossing the street. Marinette smiled down at her feet as she said, “Oh, they’re so  _ not _ cool.”

“Cooler than mine,” Adrien said.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Right, yeah, I guess I can’t argue with you on that one.”

“Sorry, that was kind of a bummer, I shouldn’t have brought that up,” Adrien said, and they were silent for a few steps before he looked over at her and said, “You look really pretty tonight. I mean, you always look pretty, but tonight you look-- Um. That’s a very nice dress. Did you make it yourself?”

Marinette glanced down at her dress as if she’d forgotten what she was wearing, and then beamed up at Adrien. “I did, thank you! It’s Chat Noir-inspired, can you tell?” 

It was a simple, dark green A-Line dress that reached just above her knees, had a black peter pan collar, and short tulip sleeves that just covered her shoulders. The skirt had a pattern of black paw prints that reached up to a black ribbon around the waist.

“I can, yeah,” Adrien told her with a smile. “It’s amazing, you’re really talented, Marinette.”

She blushed, ducking her head and brushing an imaginary hair behind her ear.

 

They’d decided on the movie beforehand to make sure they would be able to get tickets, but there hadn’t been anything in the theater that really stuck out that either of them particularly wanted to see, so they’d settled on some big action movie. They’d forgone the popcorn, choosing instead to snack on the pastries they’d been given, and about halfway through the movie, Adrien had reached for Marinette’s hand and twined their fingers together.

Marinette couldn’t remember what happened in the movie after that.

When they left the theater, Adrien suggested that they go for ice cream, so Marinette pulled her phone out of her purse and started tracking down Andre. As soon as she found him - less than ten blocks away from where they were - Adrien tugged on her hand and started running toward the ice cream cart.

They stepped up to the cart with their hands still linked, laughing breathlessly from the run. “Young lovers, you’ve found each other!” Andre exclaimed when he recognized them. “How may I help you two tonight?”

“An ice cream for two, please,” Adrien said, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. When he let go of Marinette’s hand to pay for their dessert, Marinette reached for her purse. “What are you doing?”

“We’re splitting the ice cream, so we should split the cost, right?” Marinette said.

“Nope!” Adrien grinned at her. “This is a date and I’m paying.”

Marinette frowned. “You paid for the movie tickets.”

“Mhm.” Adrien accepted the ice cream from Andre with a thank you, and led Marinette over to a nearby bench. “I asked you out, so I get to treat you.”

“Technically,  _ I _ asked  _ you _ out,” Marinette reminded him with a roll of her eyes.  _ “You _ were too busy asking me to  _ marry you.” _

Adrien flushed, unable to look up from the ice cream he held between them. “You’re never gonna let me forget that, are you?” 

“Nope!” Marinette exclaimed cheerily, and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Adrien looked up and saw the smile on her face, thinking,  _ I can handle a little embarrassment if it means I get to see her smile like that. _

 

* * *

 

With the end of the school year came more and more free time for Adrien. After spring, the amount of photoshoots he was doing dropped, leaving him with plenty of time to hang out with his friends - and more importantly, more time for Marinette.

On their first day of summer, Adrien and Marinette went on a double date with Alya and Nino, having Adrien’s bodyguard drive them down to the Agreste’s lake house for the day with orders to pick them up again at sunset.

When they arrived at the lake house, the girls went inside to change into their swimsuits while the boys made their way down to the beach with bags and coolers and umbrellas to set up in the sand.

The girls walked onto the beach just as the boys were finishing up, thanking their respective boyfriends with kisses on the cheek before they sat on their towels under the shade of their umbrellas. Marinette reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen and holding it out to Alya. 

“Hey, can you get my back?” Marinette asked.

“No way, girl,” Alya told her, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Marinette over the top of her sunglasses. “You’ve got a boyfriend for that now, and I’m here to relax.”

Marinette pouted, but Alya ignored her, turning to face the lake in front of them instead. Marinette turned her pout toward Adrien and held out the sunscreen toward him. “Adrien, will you help me, please?”

Adrien smiled at her, brighter than the sun shining down on them. “Of course.” He stepped forward and took the sunscreen from her hands before sitting down on the towel behind her. As he started rubbing sunscreen onto her back, Marinette took the bottle and rubbed the cream into her cheeks.

“Do you want me to get you next?” Marinette asked, peeking over her shoulder.

“No thanks, I’m good without,” Adrien replied. 

“Are you sure? It’s awfully bright and we’re going to be out here for a while.”

“I’ll be fine,” Adrien promised. “And you’re all set.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Marinette’s cheek, though there was a glob of sunscreen in the same spot, so he recoiled and tried to rub the taste from his lips. “Sorry. Sunscreen.”

“Yo, Adrien!” Nino called out from the shore, waving a frisbee in the air. The blond jumped up and ran down the beach just as Nino threw the disk. 

Marinette watched them for a few moments before reaching into her bag once more and pulling out her sketchbook. 

“What are you going to draw?” Alya asked, and Marinette shrugged. “You know, I thought of this idea for a dress that I thought you might like to sketch out.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette asked. “What kind of dress?”

“Well, it’s gotta have lace, and a sweetheart neckline, and straps that go off the shoulders,” Alya started, already seeing the wheels turning in Marinette’s head. “I’m thinking it should be a wedding dress, but, you know, you’re the designer.”

Marinette hummed, staring down at the empty page on her lap and tapping her pencil against her chin. “I’ve already got a bunch of wedding dress designs, but none of them are like that…” Alya smirked as Marinette disappeared into her sketching, knowing that she wouldn’t resurface on her own for a few hours. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been sitting there before something dripped on the page, and Marinette looked up. She’d expected to see clouds rolling in, but instead she found her boyfriend towering over her, water dripping from his hair and down his chest and arms. “Marinette.”

She blinked up at him a few times before she said, “What?”

“I said, you’ve been sitting here for hours,” Adrien said. “Aren’t you going to come swimming?”

Marinette looked over to see that the space under Alya’s umbrella was empty, and heard her voice coming from somewhere behind Adrien. “Oh. Um. I guess so, just let me finish this sketch first.”

“Oh no, no way,” Adrien said and tried to pluck the sketchbook out of her hands, but Marinette yanked it back.

“Watch it, your hands are wet!” Marinette closed the book and went to set it aside, but felt herself being lifted off the ground before she could. “Adrien!” With one hand under her knees and the other around her back, Adrien started carrying her toward the water, despite her struggles and squeals. “Adrien, put me  _ down!” _

“Put you down?” Adrien repeated as he started wading into the water. “You want me to put you down?”

“Yes! On the beach, put me down on the beach!” Marinette demanded, but Adrien kept walking forward. She wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck and held on tight so that when he dropped her she wouldn’t fall. “Don’t you dare drop me in the water!”

“Drop you? I would  _ never,” _ Adrien told her before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. He grinned when she glared up at him, and Adrien flopped backwards into the water, taking his girlfriend with him. 

Marinette squirmed out of his grasp under the water and surfaced before him, shoving his chest when Adrien came up laughing. “How dare you!” Marinette shouted, though she couldn’t help laughing a little bit herself. 

Adrien tried to splash her but Marinette moved too quick, jumping forward and grabbing his face in her hands, pressing their lips together and knocking them both back into the water.

 

Adrien was noticeably red after only hours in the sun, and even the late application of sunscreen couldn’t do anything to save his skin from the nearly blistering burns. He could barely tolerate putting his shirt on for the hour-long car ride home, and moaned into Marinette’s shoulder about how his father was going to kill him for getting such a terrible burn.

Marinette managed to soothe him with a simple, “I can help.” After Alya and Nino were dropped of at their respective homes, the driver took the remaining teens to the Dupain-Cheng residence and bakery, where Marinette led Adrien up through the building and into the apartment, hoping to be able to sneak him up to her room without any disruptions.

Of course, with parents like hers, how could they let that happen?

“Oh, Marinette, you’re home!” Sabine’s voice came from the kitchen as Marinette tried to drag Adrien toward the stairs. “How was the beach? You used sunscreen, right?”

Tom came around the corner and started laughing when he saw them. “Oh my, Adrien, that’s a terrible burn!”

“Uh, yeah, I guess I forgot about sunscreen,” Adrien said, now uncomfortable in more ways than one. “Whoops.”

Sabine came from the kitchen, gasping when she saw them. “Oh! You’re right, that  _ is _ terrible. We have some skin lotion that you should use on that burn, Adrien--”

“That’s what we’re doing,” Marinette cut in, tugging on Adrien’s hand. “I have some in my room, so we’re just gonna--”

“Well, you two better not get up to anything up there,” Tom started, to which Marinette groaned,  _ “Papa!” _

“Leave the door open,” Sabine told them, “and if you’re not back down here in ten minutes, we’ll be checking on you.”

_ “Maman!” _ Marinette shouted, and finally managed to haul Adrien up to her room. She considered shutting the trapdoor anyway, but decided against it. She didn’t need her parents bothering them sooner than necessary. “Sorry about them. Um. Take a seat, I’ll get the lotion.”

Adrien sat down on the chaise, tugging his shirt off over his head with a soft whine. “Didn’t you used to have a bunch of pictures up on the walls? What happened to those?”

“Don’t bring  _ that  _ up,” Marinette said, fishing the bottle of lotion out of one of her desk drawers before crossing the room. “I took them all down.”

“Why?” Adrien asked as Marinette sat down behind him. She started rubbing cool lotion onto his back.

“It was embarrassing that everyone knew I had so many pictures of you up on my walls,” Marinette reminded him. “And besides, I don’t need all those pictures, now that I have the real thing.”

“Aww, you like me,” Adrien teased. Marinette pinched his burnt shoulder, causing him to yelp and apologize.

“Alright, your back’s done. Turn around,” Marinette directed, squeezing a bit more lotion out into her hand as Adrien spun himself around.

“So,” Adrien started, drawing out the word, as Marinette rubbed the lotion onto his cheeks. “Are we going to talk about the, um. The you-kissed-me thing?”

Marinette froze, her cheeks flaring red. “Um.”

Adrien grabbed the bottle of lotion, squirting some out into his hand so that he could smear it onto her cheeks. “You’re looking a bit burnt yourself all of a sudden.”

Marinette shoved at his chest, causing Adrien to wince in pain, but then she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled back, Marinette said, “I kissed you because I like you, stupid.”

“That’s good,” Adrien said, smiling softly. “I like you, too.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I would hope so, after this long.”

Adrien leaned forward and kissed her cheek, but recoiled and scrubbed the lotion off his lips with the back of his hand. “Why does this keep happening?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
